The present invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, assembling and disassembling a resilient ring to and from a tire.
As known, wheels for motor vehicles suitable for allowing the motor vehicle to be driven even when a tire is flat have been available on the market for a number of years. This was made possible by providing a support ring made of relatively hard rubber material arranged on the wheel-rim within the tire of tired-wheels, and suitable for bearing the weight of the vehicle even when the tire has zero inner pressure. Such a system is commercially referred to as “PAX System”.
The resilient ring is to be fitted into the tire before the latter is fitted into a wheel-rim. However, since a resilient ring is designed to have a longer outer diameter than the tire keying diameter, the fitting and removal of the resilient ring are very laborious operations that involve remarkable deftness and efforts by the operator.